crossover_crisisfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossover Crisis: The Movie
"This is not a Crossover, Just a Historical Event" -Tagline Crossover Crisis: The Movie is a 2001 american slapstick anthology comedy movie directed and written by Regan Smith, that premiered in the USA in March 14, 2001. The Movie is based on Crossover Crisis Plot When the Earth is made, organisms have been formed by matter. A Yellow shape was made from small pieces, It has floated in the water and comes up against a white form with black spot. The yellow form sees more forms and begins being chased. The yellow form pursues them and they evolve into animals and humans and rise towards the ocean. Now the center has started now. Now, let me tell you how it all started. Crossover Crisis B.C Millions of years ago, The Toonrock was an land for anticipated cave-toons. They try to invent something like wheels, clothes, and even toilets... until one day they discover fire. Since it was the stone age Everyone speaks cave language while Cave Stewie speaks English since he's smarter than a average Cave person. Barhotep In ancient Egypt, Barhotep is the prince of Egypt he treats everyone as slaves. Nicozou and The Muses tried and lead a revolution against him. In the end, Barhotep was killed and store into a Mummy trap. Prince Saito In medieval times, Sir Saito Chevalier de Hiraga and his squire Bart tries to rescue his wife, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, That been kidnapped by a greedy dragon lead by his leader, Pablo. Bātè Jiàn Dòushì In ancient China, A huntsman woman, Kurumi has killed Homer-san. Bart-kun has trained to be a swordsman. to avenge his father. Tohkahontas When Shido and his male friends descover America. She meets a Indian girl named Tohka. but when Christopher Columbus tries to end it. It;ll be uo ti the both of them to end it. Sherlock Lincoln In Old Landon on December 31, 1899. Lincoln is the most powerful detective ever. but when Eggman Moriarty tires to terrorize the town. It up to him and Peter to stop him. Crossover Crisis 3001 In the space age. Bart Prank-walker and Mario Solo are sent off to destroy Darth Bowser. After that, Bart was obliberated by the lazer. Before Bowser can even fire a lazer to destroy Planet Sincolia. Goddess Tohka defeats Bowser by stabbing him with a goddess sword, which resulted a destructive chain reaction causing to immediately obliterate the entire universe. Bart was sucked into a wormhole sending him to another universe. After the Bart particles fly out of the wormhole. He was flown to Earth, which put into the ocean. And he was turned into a same form from the beginning of the film. He runs out of the ocean and into the land, Starting the event over again. Characters * Bart Simpson * Homer Simpson * Stewie Griffin * Brian Griffin * Peter Griffin * Mordecai * Rigby * Lincoln Loud * Clyde McBride * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud * Luan Loud * Lynn Loud * Lucy Loud * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lisa Loud * Lily Loud * Bobby Santiago * Ronnie Anne Santiago * Shido Itsuka * Tohka Rating This Movie was rated PG for violence, mild language (crap, damn, hell, retard, etc.) and innuendos. Home Media The movie was released in VHS in Janurary 2, 2002. The Movie was later released for DVD in August 5, 2003. Trivia * This trailer for the movie was shown on TV after the rerun airing of the Crossover Crisis season 1 episode B.O.R.T.Y in November 4, 2000 on Wiggler Network. * The first segment "Crossover Crisis B.C" is a remake of the Season 3 episode "Prehistoric Crossover". * The second segment "Barhotep" is a remake of the Season 2 episode of the same name. Only this time the storytelling scenes are removed. References * The final segment is based on Star Wars. * The segments title and plot for Tohkahontas are based on the Disney film Pocahontas. Errors * When Bart came out of the ocean, his shirt is missing. but when he runs into the prehistoric forest, His shirt are shown again.